Starkiller (Injustice Guest)
Starkiller (born Galen Marek), is a playable DLC character for Injustice 2. 'Moveset' 'Basic Combos' 'Special Moves' Trait Raging Apprentice: Starkiller charges his lightsabers and arms with electricity, enhancing his attacks and special moves. This move also enhances the Super Move. 'Super Move' The Force Unleashed: Starkiller throws one of his lightsabers at his opponent, impaling him/her. Then, he charges towards the opponent for a series of lightsaber slashes and uppercuts him/her in air. Then, he leaps towards the opponent and throws him/her in the ground. Then, Starkiller electrocutes his opponent with Force Lightnings before delivering a Force-powered ground slam. Gear Head Torso Arms Legs Lightsabers In Game Animations * Character Select Attack: Starkiller attacks his opponent with Force Lightning. * Intros: ** First to Talk: Starkiller walks by wearing his robes before taking off his hood. After his opponent speaks, he rips off his robes, revealing his armor and ignites his lightsabers. ** Second to Talk: Starkiller walks on the arena while decimating two Brainiac androids, electrocuting the first one with Force Lightning and impaling the second one with his lightsaber before facing the approaching opponent. He responds by igniting his second saber and entering his fighting pose. * Round-Won Pose: * Wager Clash Stance: Starkiller locks with his two lightsabers. ** Successful Wager: He lifts his opponent with Force Choke and knocks him/her away with a Force Lightning blast. * Defeated Pose: Starkiller drops his lightsabers and falls on his knees. * Outro: Starkiller links his lightsabers with one another (forming a double-bladed saber), charges them with Force Lightning and throws them towards the camera as scene enters slow motion and his roar echoes. Biography Origins Galen Marek (pronounced /ɡeɪlən ˈmæɹɛk/), codenamed Starkiller, was a Force-sensitive Human male taken on by the Sith Lord Darth Vader as his secret apprentice and personal assassin during the reign of the Galactic Empire. The son of two Jedi Knights, Kento and Mallie Marek, Galen was born on the Wookiee homeworld of Kashyyyk in the aftermath of the Clone Wars. Following his mother's death, Kashyyyk was invaded by the Imperial Military. As a target of the Great Jedi Purge, Kento was confronted and slain in a lightsaber duel by the Dark Lord of the Sith, who discovered the fugitive Jedi's son in the process. Gauging the orphan's raw strength in the Force, Vader abducted and ultimately raised Galen to embrace the dark side of the Force. In time Marek forgot his past and even his birth name, having been taken from his home as a child by the Dark Lord. Though trained in the Sith arts, the Rule of Two dictated that there could only be two Sith Lords at a time, and therefore Marek could not consider himself a true Sith while his master was still apprenticed to Darth Sidious. As such, Vader kept his apprentice's existence a secret, bestowing to him the call sign "Starkiller." For years, Starkiller aspired to truly become one with the Order of the Sith Lords, believing it was his destiny to help Vader overthrow Sidious and usurp his throne as Galactic Emperor. As his training neared completion, Starkiller was ordered by Vader to kill the few remaining members of the Jedi Order—specifically the Jedi Masters Rahm Kota, Kazdan Paratus, and Shaak Ti. The apprentice completed his missions, prevailing against his more experienced targets, only to be betrayed by his master after the Emperor confronted them. Stunned by this turn of events, Starkiller and his companions PROXY and Juno Eclipse (both having been both considered traitors to the Empire) defected to the rising Rebel Alliance with the purpose to rid the Galaxy from the Sith Lords' tyranny. Role in ''Injustice 2'' Intro Quotes/Approaches Aquaman Atom Atrocitus [[Aya (Injustice Guest)|'Aya']] Bane Batman Starkiller: "" Batman: "" Starkiller: "" Batman: "" Starkiller: "" Batman: "" Bizarro Black Adam Black Canary Black Lightning Black Manta [[Blaze the Cat (Injustice Guest)|'Blaze the Cat']] Blue Beetle [[Blue Falcon (Injustice Guest)|'Blue Falcon']] Brainiac Captain Cold Catwoman Cheetah Cyborg Darkseid Darth Vader Deadshot Doctor Fate Donatello [[Duck Dodgers (Injustice Guest)|'Duck Dodgers']] Enchantress Firestorm Flash Gorilla Grodd Green Arrow Green Lantern (Hal Jordan) Green Lantern (John Stewart) Harley Quinn Hellboy Himself [[Infinite (Injustice Guest)|'Infinite']] Joker Leonardo Michelangelo Poison Ivy [[Queen Bee (Injustice 2 DLC)|'Queen Bee']] Raiden Raphael Red Hood Riddler Robin Scarecrow [[Shadow the Hedgehog (Injustice Guest)|'Shadow the Hedgehog']] [[Silver the Hedgehog (Injustice Guest)|'Silver the Hedgehog']] [[Sonic the Hedgehog (Injustice Guest)|'Sonic the Hedgehog']] [[Star Sapphire (Injustice 2 DLC)|'Star Sapphire']] [[Stargirl (Injustice 2 DLC)|'Stargirl']] Starfire Sub-Zero Supergirl Supergirl (Red Lantern Corps) Superman (One-Earth Regime) Starkiller: "" Superman: "" Starkiller: "" Superman: "" Starkiller: "" Superman: "" Superman (Prime-Earth Justice League) Swamp Thing [[Terra (Injustice 2 DLC)|'Terra']] [[Wildcat (Injustice 2 DLC)|'Wildcat']] Wonder Woman Starkiller: "" Wonder Woman: "" Starkiller: "" Wonder Woman: "" Starkiller: "" Wonder Woman: "" Multiverse Ending Narrating Quote Images Used Category:Characters Category:Fictional characters Category:Injustice Category:DLC Category:Star Wars Category:Heroes Category:Former Villains Category:Iago PUC's ideas